Olive Skin Jacket
NOTE: 'This was a story of mine on AJSW, I just put it on here, aswell. Olive Skin Jacket ''This is a romance story, about a female wolf and a male wolf. ''This story will end at chapter FIVE. Why? because i'm to lazy to finish (heh)''' (Quick Summary:) Bianca, a slim, brown, white and burnt sienna wolf is new to Jamaa. She doesn't know anyone in the township but her ''very ''old grandmother. So, out of boredom, she decides to talk to a lady-wolf. Everything changes after that moment.. Words can have great effect, not just on starting conversations.. But on changing time... Enjoy! ~``*+One+*``~ ''Fallen tree, Fallen tree, the sap drips off and lands on your head. ''Bianca kept repeating the words over and over, it echoed inside her small mind. The voice seemed more faint when she pushed it to the back of her head. She pushed open a door, leading into a massive hallway. Rambunctious laughter filled the space around her, like it was somehow examining her personality. No, laughter can't inspect people. Can it? Well, can it? She shrugged, padding towards the register. "Funky fashion decision, miss." an unfamiliar voice lounged at her, she jumped, startled. "Relax. What are you looking for, today?" the unfamiliar voice laughed. "I am relaxed." Bianca protested, sneaking a look at the male's pale, furry face. He had chubby cheeks, and long, floppy rabbit ears. He was wearing a flower on his head, a moon necklace and a silver glove. He grinned, leaping out from the register seat and next to Bianca. She was taller than him, but he didn't seem to notice. He lifted his paw, waiting for Bianca to react to his introduction. She was confused by his action, so she just nodded her head. "I am Frade." He'd announce, his tone shown he was surely a fan of his own name, as if meant a fortune to him that his parents named him Frade. "I am Bianca." She'd reply contumaciously, starting to pad past the register, down the hallway. Frade hesitated, then shrugged. He returned to his register seat. Bianca walked into a small room, in what looked like to be hers. She didn't remember Jamaa having a Hotel, so she decided it must be some other creature's room. She started to run down the hallway. It seemed to go on forever! ''How long can one hallway go down to? She whispered to herself, clearly getting fed up with the hallway. The doors started shaking and rattling, Bianca started to panic, running faster and faster each breath she dared to take. The doors pounded, until one door flung out, smashing into the other door across from it. A paw reached out, but as soon as Bianca could get a closer look, she was back at the door to the hotel. Everyone was walking past her, like nothing happened. Just a regular, or what she thought was regular, day in Jamaa Township. A wolf silhouette was staring at her in the distance. She felt the presence of the stare; started to crane her neck towards the wolf. The wolf had glowing amber eyes. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She darted towards a stone trail into a forest. In the distance, there was a wooden house attached to the trees.. What is this place? ''She wondered, pausing. She quickly regained her breath from running. A snap echoed in the distance, she swooshed around, her ears pricked. "Frade? Is that you?" She'd call, but no answer. The black wolf's amber eyes stared at her. She slowly turned around, and there it was. Standing over her. "I see you found my home.. Day-dweller." The wolf was jet black, with a hint of dark brown on the wolf's underbelly. The wolf had a deep female, raspy voice. Bianca guessed she was in her late 40's. "What? T-This is your home?" Bianca stammered, trying to keep herself together. The wolf's voice changed into a deep, dark male's voice. "''When I am finished with you, you will be in a time loop. Use it well and wise.." the wolf would chant, and Bianca's eyes slowly shut... ~``*+Two+*``~ "Aye! Mate! Wake up, you scrawny shewolf!" A pitchy male voice screamed at Bianca. She woke to a jump start, struggling to her feet. Her fur was soaked, dripping water on a small wooden boat. A blurry wolf-like figure was standing in front of her. He had clothing like she hasn't seen anyone in Jamaa wear before! Inventor goggles on his head, A steampunk tail, Olive skin jacket with a rusty steampunk armor. She blinked a few times, the blur turning into a handsome gray wolf. His words were blocked out by the sounds of heavy waves and thunder drumming, with lightning screaming in her ears. She focused on his words, his concerned face turned into a angry expression. "GO UNDER THE FLOORBOARDS! HURRY!" He would scream at the top of his lungs. She quickly nodded, sliding under a loose floorboard. She stumbled down into what she guessed as the basement. She scrambled to her paws, and gasped. She looked at a mirror, seeing the reflection of her ugly appearance. She stepped forward, looking at her outfit. She was wearing a brown glove; a brown tail guard, and green leaf bracelets. I'm hideous! ''she'd cry, throwing her paw at the mirror, shattering it. She blinked, and the room changed. It was a dusty room, with old cups and bowls. She'd tilt her head, confused on how the room changed. "Is this a dream?" "Nope." The silhouette wolf was back, her amber eyes glowing. "We didn't introduce ourselves! How rude of me. I, the great warrior o-" she paused, taking a breath. "Warrior o-" She was interrupted by Bianca. "Warrior? You call yourself a warrior? You're a monster!" She screamed. Shadow started to fade as loud thuds came crashing from above. Bianca raced towards the wooden wall, clawing her way towards the open floorboard. The wooden wall would crack quickly as Bianca panicked. She climbed out, gasping at the loud thud of the wall. The sailboat leaned to one side as it started to sink. The basement was flooding! And it was all Bianca's fault! ''Oh no, oh no, oh no! ''Bianca thought faintly, the booming thunder and crashing lightning covered her thoughts like a blanket of intercepting sounds! She looked around for the gray wolf. She suddenly crouched, clinging to the sinking boat. Was she really going to die? No. Not like this. She closed her eyes, thinking of a way she could escape this curse! Suddenly, she felt a tight grasp on her scruff. She quickly opened her eyes, struggling to escape the hold. She felt a chill of cold, damp air wave threw her pelt, then a large splash of water covered her completely. She was underwater! ''I can't breathe! She thought, kicking her forepaws as hard as she could. She would be covered by a large wave, but her head was above the water. She gasped for air, struggling to keep above the water level. She was under a big wave now, panicked her completely. She closed her eyes, and the water was gone, but her pelt was wet. She opened her eyes; there was.. Sand? Burning hot sand! She was alive! Oh great mother of Mira, how is she alive? Three? She looked around, spotting the gray wolf bolting towards her. Category:WIPs Category:Romance